


No Explanation

by seizethosegays



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Other, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethosegays/pseuds/seizethosegays
Summary: It’s titled this because I don’t have an explanation for thisRace and Elmer are best friends





	No Explanation

Elmer rubbed his eyes as he pushed past people in the hall. Sure, it was almost lunch, but he was still tired. He just had to get through fourth hour, then lunch. And, he had fourth hour with most of his friends. Art class, his favorite class. Not because he loved art, but because the teacher just didn’t care. Well, she did care. Sort of. As long as you had a project done in the end, she was happy. Everything else was fair game. Most of his friends had that class, and it was chaos. 

“Elmer!” Race practically screamed when he walked through the door. Elmer looked around the room. Mush was staring at a blank canvas, crying. Romeo was sassing JoJo. JoJo looked bored. Smalls was running around with glitter. Crutchie was laughing as Finch splattered paint on a canvas with a brush. Jack was sketching, like usual. Davey was doing homework, Specs was having some sort of contest with Henry. Albert and Spot were standing in the corner and having a conversation. And Tommy Boy was sleeping on one of the tables. If they had access to it, Elmer was pretty sure a trash can would be onfire. 

“Yeah, Race?” Elmer placed his backpack on a chair. Race looked back at Albert and Spot and started laughing. 

“Have you ever noticed that-” Race cut himself off, not able to finish his sentence while he was laughing. “Have you noticed that Al kinda looks like a-” Race cut himself off again, laughing so hard he almost fell over.

“Like a what?” Elmer asked. Race calmed himself down a bit and looked up at Elmer. 

“A,” Race laughed. “A giraffe!” Race broke down laughing, laying on the floor and clutching his stomach. Elmer looked over at Albert and broke down. Both boys were laying on the floor and wheezing, trying to catch their breath. Albert and Spot looked at their friends. What was wrong with them? 

Both boys had recovered and got up, looking around the room they had looked around hundreds of times. Albert had gone over to Elmer for something or the other. It took everything he had to not break down laughing at the sight of Albert, it really did. Spot came over not long after. 

“What was going on earlier? You and Race seemed to, like, die, or something,” Albert shrugged. Elmer bit his lip. Did he really wanna tell Albert that he was a giraffe? No, probably not. 

“Race, Albert’s asking for questions!” Elmer shouted across the room. He didn’t want to tell Albert. If Race did, then Elmer wouldn't be in as much trouble.

“What kind of questions is my ugly ginger son asking?” Race asked, approaching the three. Albert huffed and rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not ugly or your son,” Albert sighed. Spot and Race had called Albert their ugly ginger son for years. 

“But those freckles,” Spot trailed off, shaking his head. Albert looked offended. 

“Spot, you have freckles too,” Albert said. No one made sense today. All he wanted were some answers. And apparently, that was to much to ask for. Albert sighed, turning to walk away. He would never understand those two. 

Fourth hour passed in it’s usual chaos. Albert walked to the cafeteria with Jack and Crutchie. He usually walked with Race and Elmer, but he didn’t know there they went. So he went with Jack and Crutchie. The three of them got to their table. It wasn’t really theirs, but they always sat there. So they called it theirs. 

“Where’s Race and Elmer?” Romeo asked. Albert just shrugged and tossed his back under the table. It was the bag area. That had never officially decided, but everyone just kinda threw them under there. So it was the book bag area. “Never mind,” Romeo said, looking at the cafeteria entrance behind Albert. The ginger turned around to see Elmer carrying Race on his shoulders.

“What the fuck?” Crutchie asked, and Elmer just shrugged. Race smiled triumphantly. 

“He is my slave now,” Race grinned. Albert looked at Elmer for an explanation. All he got was a shrug and a smile.

“I just carried him from the art room, to his locker, and then here,” Elmer said. “I am tired.” He dropped Race onto the floor gently. Race being Race, he dramatically screamed. 

“Why is he like this?” Spot said, sitting down and shaking his shoulders. Elmer and Albert shrugged. 

“Because Race is Race,” Elmer shrugged, helping Race to his feet. Elmer quietly sat down, but Race huffed and sat down quickly. “He is a mystery that no one will solve,” Elmer took bite of the apple that was sitting in the middle of the table. He wasn’t paying attention. Someone was talking to him, but he zoned out a long time ago. 

“Ellie. Elmer!” someone snapped in his face. He blinked a few times and looked at them. It was Smalls. “We were just talking about you and Race. Don't you two have a handshake or something?” Elmer blinked at her for a moment.

“Oh, yes,” he said, nodding his head. 

“I saw it once,” JoJo nodded enthusiastically. “It looks cool, but really complicated.” Elmer nodded. It was complicated, but after doing it for years it comes naturally.

“I don’t believe it,” Romeo said. “If they had one, we would have seen it by now, right?” Romeo had a point. Race got up and dragged Elmer up by his shirt collar. Albert watched the two. 

“Ready?” Race asked. Elmer nodded. Everyone was silent as they watched the two do this complicated...thing. Yeah, there was no explanation for them. None at all.


End file.
